


A Happy Accident

by orphan_account



Series: KuroTsuki Victorian AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Stand Alone, Teasing, nobleman!Kuroo, servant!Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou spills an ink bottle on his favorite shirt, then has his favorite servant who he is smitten for, Tsukishima, comes in to help him get changed. And of course, Kuroo has some other motives.





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I wrote another impulsive explicit one shot. Someone really needs to stop me.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.tettsuroo.tumblr.com/)

“That is a dreadful stain, sir. Are you sure you are going to be okay?” Yaku asked as he placed the tea down on a small desk across from the bed, a worrisome look on his face as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, like a magician doing a magic trick as he pressed the white cloth onto the stain.

“I should be fine, it is just a stain, after all.” Kuroo waved his hand into the air, dismissing it as he leaned up against the red sheets on his bed, perfectly made already from Yaku’s studious work.

Kuroo placed his right hand on the front of his shirt, feeling the still wet ink from the spilt ink bottle brush up against his skin. How unsightly for a nobleman of his stature to be seen with such a stain on his shirt, it was a rather good thing he had no plans of going out today.

“Do you want me to fix the stain, SIr Kuroo? Or shall I send for one of the other servants instead?” As dubious as ever, Yaku placed the cloth onto the shirt once again, allowing it to become soaked with the dark blue stains of the ink. It didn’t take long before the white in it became completely overtaken by the dark color, ruining the cloth and sending a powerful smell to both their noses. Kuroo gave him a subtle glance, as if he was saying ‘thank you’. Yaku certainly wasn't his best house servant for nothing.

“Send for another, if you will, I know you have matters far more important to attend to today.”

“Very well, Sir, who shall I send for?”

It was almost impossible for Kuroo’s face not to light up with a smile. Today’s events had rather been a tragic accident, he was writing out a letter to an important colleague of his and managed to spill the ink bottle on himself, staining his favorite white shirt. But who would have thought he would be able to turn this around oh so well? He certainly didn’t, and he could now feel a side unbecoming of a nobleman showing through.

“Tsukishima, and ask him to lock the door when he enters.” His voice swayed just a little bit as he spoke his name, the name of his favorite servant, the boy that Kuroo had been infatuated with since he become his servant all so many years ago.

Kuroo was from noble lineage, his parents owned a newspaper company, one of the most notable in the entire country, and he was going to take it over someday. His estate was always filled with numerous servants ranging with an array of skills. Some were chefs, some were gardeners, some were tutors, and some were butlers.

Yaku, the one who was in his room with him right now, was his personal butler. His job was to tend to Kuroo in the morning, make his bed, lay out his clothes for him, bring him his morning tea, and read off his schedule for the day. It had been that way ever since and Kuroo had grown quite used to seeing his face.

However, with all that being said, right now Kuroo craved the attention of another, his personal favorite, a cute, lanky butler named Tsukishima.

He was the newest member of the estate, serving directly under Yaku as a butler. He would do a lot of the cleaning around the main floor and in the library If he was lucky enough, Kuroo would even find a way to steal him away, distract him so they could have a moment of alone time as they fondled each other.

The feelings always had been mutual, but because of social standings they did always have to keep their relationship a secret. Tsukishima didn’t want Kuroo to give up his right as a nobleman, and Kuroo didn’t want to do anything that would make Tsukishima leave. They were secretly courting each other with no real plans to pursue their feelings, Kuroo would have given it all up so he could be with him, but he knew he couldn’t. So, he would take these little moments of alone time when he could.

Tsukishima had always been the flustered type, always putting on a face that he was slightly startled when Kuroo would go to touch him or kiss him, but he gave no signs of telling him that he wanted him to stop.

Maybe Kuroo was just a little too spoiled, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

“...Very well, I shall go fetch him at once.” Yaku spoke with hesitation, his face turning red and confused for a second, like he didn't know what he was talking about. It slowly turned to a normal expression, like he was willing to oblige no matter what he was thinking.

There was no doubt in Kuroo’s mind that at least half of the house knew about his little ‘courting’ with Tsukishima, for lack of a better word, and though he knew this sort of behavior was frowned upon by most, Kuroo wasn't in the mood to be lectured today.

He listened to the sound of Yaku closing the door and walking out of the room. Kuroo thought about humoring the idea of already taking his shirt off, but he wouldn't mind having _his_ Tsukki having a little fun with him today. Did this make him a bad person? Probably. If anyone else knew about his little affair with his servant, well, his noble status would be revoked. He walking a dangerous line, but for Kuroo, it was all worth it. Anything would be worth it if it meant he could be with Tsukishima.

_Knock. Knock._

“It’s Tsukishima.” Right on cue, not even five minutes later that familiar pattern on knocking appeared on the other end of the white door with the gold trim. Tsukishima always did have a way of knocking that felt very distinctive to him, it wasn’t much different than any of the other servants, but Kuroo could always tell.

Tsukishima was born as an orphan, and then one day Kuroo’s parents found him and raised him to be a butler, Kuroo’s favorite butler. He always had been a tad improper because of it, he was still learning, and it wasn't that uncommon for Tsukishima to slip out of that informal dialect from time to time. Kuroo always had thought it to be cute, and even his knock had a certain rhythm to it. It was almost hesitant and shaky, like he was nervous, and Kuroo thought it was all the more cute.

“Come in.” Kuroo on the other hand, didn’t hide the excited tone in his voice, a big grin on him as he stood off the bed, preparing to meet Tsukishima at the door.

He rested his forearm on the gold framing of it, leering, Tsukishima always had been taller than him, but Kuroo was the more assertive one, probably from years of being raised that way by tutors and his family.

“Tsukki~” His eyes looked at him, taking a brief glance in the hallway to make sure no one else was around before planting a kiss on those lips.

They were slightly pink and as smooth as butter, like they were coated in some kind of gloss. He tasted sweet, probably from the strawberries he knew he just got done eating in the kitchen. It was like Kuroo’s eternal happiness was right in front of him, the way his and Tsukishima’s lips seemed to form together was the only thing that seemed to feel right to him anymore, it was all he wanted. It had the comfort of drinking a warm cup of tea in the morning, mixed with the danger of a thrilling ride on a running horse. It was excited, and Kuroo could feel his blood pumping already.

“Sir-” Tsukishima cut him off abruptly, placing his hand on Kuroo’s chest, not noticing the pooling stain there until moments later. “I see this is what Yaku called me about.” He pulled the cloth out of the pocket of his vest, wiping the ink off of his hand as he welcomed himself into the door, shutting and locking the door right behind him, just like Kuroo wanted.

Tsukishima was donned in the traditional butler outfit, one that almost seemed to match Yaku’s, if only it looked slightly better on Tsukishima because of his height. The black tail of the coat seemed to reach all the way down to the back of his knees, the buttons on it were completely undone, showing off the gray colored vest underneath it. You add that with the black shoes, the pants, the white dress shirt, the gloves, and the yellow tie underneath it all, and it all looked a little too perfect on him. Maybe he was just one of those people who was born to wear something like this.

His blond hair and black frames on his glasses seemed to compliment him perfectly. It would truly be such a crime to remove any of it.

Of course, that was the thing Kuroo was looking forward to the most.

“I unfortunately have soiled my favorite shirt.” Kuroo felt himself shrug, like it was no big deal as he walked over to his bed, allowing his servant to follow him.

He couldn’t resist looking behind him and seeing the little strut Tsukishima had. He was so tall and his skin so pale, even with all those clothes on Kuroo could still see the way his hips moved from side to side. Dangerous. That’s what this was.

“You require my assistance with putting on another one, am I correct?”

“Yes, though since I hadn't fully gotten dressed yet, I was hoping I could have your help with changing my outfit entirely. I fear the smell of ink may have seeped onto my pants as well. Though I have intention of going out today, i wouldn’t want to reek of the stench for the rest of the day.” It was an excuse, a terrible excuse on Kuroo’s part.

He knew that he didn’t need to change his pants or anything else about himself, and even though putting on one of those suits his family always wanted him to wear was a bit of a chore, it wasn’t unmanageable. He knew the ink did not venture past his stomach, but how could he pass up an opportunity like this? The ink bottle spilling was such a happy accident, and Tsukishima was just the right amount of diligent and adventurous to fall right into whatever spell Kuroo was trying to weave into motion.

“Very well.” Tsukishima turned around, making his way to the wardrobe on the opposite side of the room, opening up the white and gold set of cabinets as he began rummaging through the numerous amount of suits in there. Kuroo hoped he picked out something good. Well, not that it really mattered. “May I ask you one thing first, though?”

“What is it?” Kuroo become curious as he raised an eyebrow, leaning against the bed, his weight was supported only by his hands as he watched Tsukishima bend over to grab some shoes from the bottom.

His eyes wandered to where anyone who was infatuated with someone would look, right on his butt. It was completely inappropriate for a nobleman to have such thoughts of doing such things to his servant, but Kuroo found that it was almost impossible to resist the urge - almost.

“You didn’t do this on purpose, did you, Sir Kuroo?” Just like that Tsukishima was back up, turning around and facing Kuroo with some clothes piled up in his hands. Somehow when he had that serious look on his face it made him look that much cuter. Though, he did adore the way ‘Sir Kuroo’ rolled off of his tongue, it was almost intoxicating to the point where Kuroo wanted to press his lips upon Tsukishima’s once again.

“Tsukki, do you think I would do such a thing? Well, I would. But I assure you this is completely coincidental.” Kuroo laughed, walking forward and teasing the boy. He knew Tsukishima wasn’t mad at him as he placed his hand on the side of his face, letting his fingers ruffle his hair up a bit. He didn’t miss that pink tent of his cheeks right underneath his glasses.

“Didn’t you want an excuse to see me?” Kuroo pried as he bat his long eyelashes at the man, bringing his lips to draw a kiss onto his cheeks. He let it linger as he felt soft skin graze his equally as smooth lips.

“Of course, I did, but I have a job to do too.” Tsukishima’s gaze averted his, like he knew what they both wanted but didn’t want to admit it.

“Then do your job, do your job as my servant and _help_ me.” Kuroo turned that charm that he knew he had up as much as he could, trying his best to get his way as he goaded him the best he could. He used his hand to hold Tsukishima in place as he planted a kiss on his forehead. This one was tender and endearing, like he was trying to tell him how important he was to him.

He could see that stubborn gaze on Tsukishima softening down as they locked eyes, it was like that he was giving in and telling him that he won.

“Very well.” Tsukishima repeated that same phrase for what felt like the fifth time today, it was so cute how that was his chosen words in most situations like this. “However, I am just here to help you get changed.” He tacked that onto the end, as if it was going to falter Kuroo for what his plans were for the day.

“Of course.” Kuroo smiled almost snarkily, dropping his hands off of Tsukishima as he continued to lean himself against his bed, watching and waiting to make his move, like an animal coming in for the kill.

There was a small wooden nightstand next to Kuroo’s bed, with nothing but a lamp on it that he would use for reading a story before going to bed, sometimes he would even have Tsukishima read him a story from there. It was the perfect place for Tsukishima to set the clothes down on as he made his way over to where Kuroo was.

He was standing there eagerly awaiting him, plotting out his move and how he was going to seduce him today.

This wasn’t the first time any kind of sexual activity took place between the two of them. It was almost a weekly event for him to steal a kiss or a touch from Tsukishima whilst they both were in the library r the garden. Sometimes they would even get a little bit adventurous and he would touch him a certain way. If he was really lucky, Tsukishima would be the one to make the first move, kissing him first or touching him first. Those were all rare instances, but it seemed to give Kuroo the signalling he needed to know it was okay to do something like this. He couldn’t count the number of times the two of them had kissed passionately under the hot sun while sitting on the couch in his study. Maybe if he was lucky, he could repeat a moment like that today.

Tsukishima walked back over to him, that same strut in his walk as he placed his hands on the collar of Kuroo’s white shirt. He only looked up and ganced at him for a second, making eye contact as if he was asking if it was okay to proceed. Kuroo of course nodded and smirked with that one chance he got, allowing Tsukishima to continue.

His white gloves began fiddling with the black metal buttons on the shirt, slipping one after another out of the little hole. As he looked down at him as he did so, Kuroo found it surprising that the ink hadn’t soaked through and touched his skin. That thought only stayed with him for a moment though, before he knew it he was back at admiring his servant.

Tsukishima’s hair seemed to glow as the sunlight poured in through the open curtains on the wall next to them. He almost seemed to be like his angel, perfectly peaceful but just what he needed right now. His gloves even touched him in an oh so delicate manner, tickling his skin. It was unintentional, of course, but Kuroo couldn't help but think that it set the mood perfectly.

When he was done with that, Kuroo decided to let the shirt effortlessly fall off of his shoulders and land on his bed, not even thinking about the ink that was surely going to stain his sheets. It was going to mean more trouble for Yaku once tomorrow came, but that is something he would deal with at another time. Right now his attention was entirely focused on Tsukishima.

Once he was done with that, Tsukishima got down on his knees, letting his hands grasp the hem of Kuroo’s black pants. If it wasn’t for how he was trying to uphold some sort of dignity as he mulled over the perfect timing, Kuroo may have commented on how this was the perfect position. It was almost too perfect. It would have been too cruel for Kuroo not to do something right now, which is exactly what he did. It was time to tip the mood into his favor.

He allowed Tsukishima to continue, unbuttoning the buttons on his pants, revealing Kuroo’s trousers. Tsukishima’s face managed to turn a bright shade of red, embarrassed and also like he was slightly aroused. This was a rather intimate situation, wasn’t it? It was not like all people could be expected to be serious while doing something like this, especially not Kuroo.

Tsukishima may have been his servant, but he was the only person in the world that could get Kuroo to feel the way he was feeling. With the blood pumping hard throughout his body, and the increasing, very noticeable spot forming before Tsukishima’s eyes. He was almost begging him to say something about it.

This whole situation was unbecoming of a noble, but Kuroo couldn’t help but move the situation just a little bit further. He used one of his hands to curl his finger and bump it up the edge of Tsukishima’s glasses, getting his attention and bringing his face forward.

He couldn't read minds, but it was clear that he had been concentrating, that look in his eyes getting smaller and smaller as he focused in on Kuroo. The soft material of his gloves still brushed up against his skin, and his eyes had a somber look to them. He wasn't sad, but Kuroo knew him well enough to know that he was trying to have some kind of self control, because despite whatever status the two of them tried to keep up, they were still very much in love.

“Tsukki~” Kuroo cooed as he put his other hand on top of Tsukishima’s head, running his fingers over his soft blond hair. “You’re my servant, right?” He continued to rub his head as Tsukishima nodded, and it didn't take a genius to realize where the mood in the room was going. “Do you think I could get you to serve me in other ways?”

“What sort of other ways?”

“So you’d agree to it?”

“I like you, Sir Kuroo, and even though I know I can’t be with you, if I’m able to make you happy, then that’s good enough for me.” It was an intimate line to round out a perfectly intimate moment, with a longing look in his eyes as Tsukishima brought his lips to kiss the skin right above the hem of Kuroo’s trousers. It was a tingling sensation as he rubbed his head, allowing himself to fall and sit down on his bed, a large smirk on his face.

There was a sense of gentlemanly honor that Kuroo was supposed to uphold as a nobleman, but even he had his limits. There was only so much a person could take when it came to something like this. He was certain that if anyone else was in his shoes, and they saw the person that they love making such a tender confession like that, and kissing them so lovingly, that they would break too.

“I like you too, Tsukki. So, why don't we take the afternoon off and make each other feel good, what do you say? Maybe you can serve me and I can serve you.” Kuroo winked as he pulled Tsukishima into the open space in-between his legs, Tsukishima’s nose almost made direct contact with Kuroo’s crotch, using it as a pillow. Oh what Kuroo would have given for that to happen.

Kuroo let his hands instantly reach out and grasp the buttons on Tsukishima’s vest, effortlessly undoing one after the next. It was like he was simply reacting on instinct by this point, moving to loosen the yellow tie the second he was done with that.

Tsukishima moved his arms and let the tailcoat and vest fall onto the floor, removing his white gloves along with them. His newly exposed hands placed themselves firmly on Kuroo’s hips, holding himself steady as he began kissing his stomach. Kuroo always had been rather muscular there, mostly from the years of training he had of riding horses when he was younger, his parents always did drill into his head how important it was to keep a good appearance.

Of course, they still didn't account for the terrible bedhead he seemed to always have. On almost a daily basis he could hear people muttering about how unbefitting it was for a noble to be having hair so unsightly as that, but he wasn't here to dwell on his terrible hair right now. Tsukishima never did seem to care that much about his hair.

Looking at him now, Tsukishima’s kisses were always so tender. He wasn't the most experienced person by any means, he really only had been trained in how to clean, have proper etiquette, and the little bit of _training_ Kuroo gave him from time to time. However, Tsukishima always had been an excellent kisser.

His lips would always tickle him just the right amount as he moved from kissing his stomach to working up to his chest. Every few seconds or so he glance up and look at Kuroo, like he was asking him if he was doing n okay job. Of course, each time that happened Kuroo would smile on him, keep his hands placed on top of those golden locks that he admired so much.

It was almost impossible to express how enthralled he was with the way things had turned out today. Tsukishima was here with him, alone, and he was kissing him, trying to please him. He may have been his servant, but deep down, Tsukishima could be rather devious when he wanted to be.

“Shall I do it today, Sir? Or shall you?” He spoke softly, Tsukishima crawling on top of the bed, on top of Kuroo as he laid down on the bed, letting him hover over him.

Kuroo took this moment to finally do what he wanted to do, tease him and drive him wild. He placed his hands to the side of Tsukishima’s bare chest, holding his hips firmly as he started rubbing his skin. He could see Tsukishima’s face light up to that pink tint he so familiar with as he traced his index finger along Tsukishima’s side, running his hands all over his chest as if he was admiring him.

“I’ll do it today, I’m the one who requested you come here, after all.” Kuroo grinned this time, something somewhere between devious and sincere as he moved his other hand to start getting off Tsukishima’s trousers. One of his hands decided to take this opportunity to firmly grasp his butt as did so.

“Hhn.” A muffled noise escaped Tsukishima’s lips, his face turning flushed as he moved to place one of his hands over his lips. Kuroo instantly caught on and cut him off, placing his hand on top of Tsukishima’s. He brought it over his to lips and kissed his hand gently, getting the blond even more flustered.

“Don’t be quiet, I want to hear your voice.” Kuroo smiled at him, almost endearing as he goaded him. He pulled Tsukishima closer to him, letting his mouth rest right against his servant's ear, it didn't take much in him to start kissing and sucking along the exposed skin there.

He always did love the way Tsukishima’s skin felt against his lips, it always had been so soft and smooth, different from everyone else’s, like it was somewhere between the innocence that Kuroo admired, and the thrilled that he craved. Tsukishima was everything to him, and if he could, he would have him this way every day.

He let Tsukishima rest on top of him completely, the two of them falling completely into a heat of ecstasy as they become consumed with each other.

It was so inappropriate to be doing something like this in the middle of the day like they were, even more so since Tsukishima was his servant, but he just couldn’t help himself. His mouth nipping at Tsukishima’s skin as he put himself on display for him, his body felt hot and was he shaking too? How cute.

From on top of him, Kuroo could feel Tsukishima wrap his arms around him, holding him as he proceeded to steady himself. Kuroo hadn’t taken off his pants yet, but even he could feel Tsukishima rubbing up against him, feeling him growing increasingly hard as hot muffled moans rolled off of his tongue.

“Sir-” Tsukishima spoke, his words getting instantly cut off as he lost his composure, falling down onto Kuroo’s chest.

It was like he was trying to control himself, hold out as long as he could. There was no doubt in Kuroo’s mind that the two of them had built up so much sexual tension that they were about to explode the very moment their bodies made contact with each other. And you can bet that not a second went by where Kuroo hadn’t been looking at Tsukishima, wondering when this moment would happen, and what was going to happen next. Maybe if he was just the right amount of charming, he could coax Tsukishima into saying just about anything.

“Tsukki, call me ‘Tetsurou’ when we do this from now on?”

“Tetsurou?” Tsukishima looked up at him as if he didn't know what to say, it was like he was testing it out, letting the name roll off of his tongue to see if he liked the way it sounded.

It wasn't an order from a master to his servant, but a suggestion from one lover to another, and it was something that would completely drive Kuroo insane, in a good way. Sometimes there were certain things that hearing one's own partner say that could never cease to drive them wild, and hearing Tsukishima saying Kuroo’s name in such a tender voice was one of them.

“Very well, Sir Tetsurou.” He added on again, and this time it was Kuroo who was the one to lose his composure, instantly slamming his lips onto Tsukishima’s in a fit of passion. He lifted his hips up into the air, pushing off his pants and underwear with one hand while his other remained firmly placed on Tsukishima.

He let both of his hands fall back down to touch his servant in only a matter of seconds, Tsukishima’s warm, sweaty skin being the only thing to contrast between the hot sheets underneath him. He decided to take this opportunity to reach down and touch Tsukishima just a bit, letting one of his hands trail a line all the way down lower stomach, touching his increasingly growing bulge as if it was the only was he had to tease him. Well, other than using his mouth of course, which was still kissing a sloppy mess around Tsukishima’s neck, getting him to arch his back as he grimaced.

“Say, looks like someone’s ready for me. Did you want to do this with me, Tsukki?” A coy tone escaped him, and Kuroo knew he could get his way as he let his hot breath run up against Tsukishima’s ear.  

There was no greater joy to him than getting him all flustered like he was. It was almost like an empowering feeling that Kuroo had, knowing that he was the person who was responsible for the way Tsukishima was acting, the look on his face, and all of the noises he was making. It was like he was getting a little bit too much power - almost.

“I… did not.” His voice was quiet and soft spoken, nothing at all like the formal tone he tried to keep up all the time, it was cute, and Kuroo could still pick that red tone out on his face.

“Is that true? Because certain parts on your body are giving me a different answer.” Kuroo winked and Tsukishima averted his eyes, it was giving him the perfect opportunity to play with him a bit before they proceeded to what they both wanted to do.

“Or is it because you want me to do this? Do you want to beg for me, Tsukki?” Kuroo continued being the charming tease that he knew he was, bringing his lips up to the open space between Tsukishima’s neck and his shoulders, kissing it as he lapped his tongue over his sensitive pale skin. It didn't take much for him to lightly bite down on it, getting a muffled noise out of Tsukishima, his back arching further and further into him.

“You love it when I bite your neck.” Kuroo smirked, teasing him as he made sure their eyes locked. He wasn't sure if he was trying to get a response out of him or if he was just trying to prolong how much time they could spend with each other.

He knew they didn't have much time, Tsukishima was a servant and Kuroo was a noble, they couldn't spend much time like this together without figuring out what they were doing. As sad as it was, he knew he needed to make quick work of what he was about to do.

“Hey Tsukki, may I do it?” Kuroo asked in an almost begging voice. It was hard to say who needed this more, him or Tsukishima.

“Please tell me how that terrible flirting of your works on me every time?”

“You love my terrible flirting.” Kuroo laughed as he reached over to one of the drawers in that dresser by his table, pulling out a small glass bottle of lube and lathering it up on his fingers.

Kuroo hovered his fingers over Tsukishima, two of them to be exact, he waited patiently for him before pushing them in, waiting for Tsukishima to give an approving nod. It had always been important to Kuroo to make sure that Tsukishima wanted whatever kind of advances he was going to throw his way.

He kept his eyes on Tsukishima, biting his lip as he watched him fidget in place, squirming around as Kuroo let his fingers stretch around inside of him. Tsukishima’s moans could be heard as Kuroo brushed up against that certain spot inside of him, his legs shaking and getting him closer and closer to the edge, but never enough to actually get him there. Kuroo was a tease like that, so close but never close enough, he wanted Tsukishima to say it.

“Kuro- Tetsurou.” Tsukishima moaned out, letting his voice sound completely desperate as he tried to control himself. He was falling victim to Kuroo’s teasing, just like he hoped he would.

“Yes, Tsukki? Tell me where you want it.” Kuroo added in a third finger this time, teasing Tsukishima as he went just a little bit deeper. He was tight that Kuroo swore he was getting more excited by the minute. He couldn't wait to place himself in there instead of his fingers.

“Deeper. Tetsurou, Sir! Go deeper. Make me a mess.” Tsukishima’s voice was down to a breathy whisper, completely begging and letting Kuroo have his way with him. So much so that even placed his other hand on Tsukishima’s butt, cupping him and fondling his skin there. He always did have such sensitive skin, and Kuroo loved his butt especially.

“If you insist. May I make the both of us feel good, then?”

“P-please.”

Kuroo smirked, removing his fingers abruptly and letting them reunite with the cool air, making both Tsukishima and him shiver as he placed his hands on his hips, turning Tsukishima around. For some reason he felt lighter than he was expecting.

He placed him in a way where Tsukishima’s back was pressed against his stomach. With Kuroo running his nails up and down Tsukishima;s chest, tickling him as he lovingly kissed along his neck. He of course couldn't resist the urge to rub along his nipples, running his thumbs over the buds as he got the same almost startling reaction each time. He was so cute how he jumped at the just the touch of his skin. It gave Kuroo the perfect opportunity to pull out a condom from the same drawer and slip it on.

Kuroo did his best not to waste time, picking Tsukishima up and slipping himself inside of him, both their faces seemed to grimace in a similar pose as they adjusted themselves. He always loved having Tsukishima on his lap like this, it gave him all the opportunities to run his hands over his body, touching him stomach and chest, and those legs of his that he seemed to admire so much. His thighs were one of his favorite things to pinch and caress as he waited for the two of them to fall into a rhythm.

He let his nails trace up and down those legs, they were as smooth as the finest material, so soft and barely with any muscle in them. Though, something like that almost seemed befitting of Tsukishima. He grew up an orphan and even though he was well taken care of now, Kuroo couldn't see him as being someone with all these muscles. He liked Tsukishima just the way he was.

He let one of his hands continuing to scratch along his skin there, letting his other move and touch him in the front. He let his hands run along it and stroke it ever so gently, allowing Tsukishima to reach his hands behind his back and dig his nails in, scratching Kuroo.

“You’re so vicious today, Tsukki.” Kuroo teased him, whispering in his ear as he let his mouth suck on a spot on his neck. It was like it was calling to him, begging to be touched and grazed by his tongue.

“That’s because of you, Tetsurou, Sir! You do things to me.” Tsukishima sucked in a sharp breath as Kuroo delicately ran his finger across his chest. He could see him roll his head back and rest it on Kuroo’s shoulder, his legs wobbling as if they were about to give out.  

“Oh really? What sort of things? Can’t talk, huh? Well then, allow me to make you unable to utter a word.” Kuroo bit down on Tsukishima’s skin, getting a higher pitched moan out of him as his thrusting got faster and his lightly stroking of Tsukishima seemed to get more forceful.

The look on his face wasn't giving it away, but he was in a pure state of pleasure right now. His eyes shut as he was concentrating, and he could feel Tsukishima tightening up on him. It should be illegal to be feeling this good right now.

“You’r so tight, Tsukki. Are you always this tight for me?” Kuroo snickered in his ear, letting his hand rest on Tsukishima’s stomach, he could feel his muscles contrasting as he struggled to not collapse right then and there.

“Tetsurou, Sir, I’m-” Tsukishima turned his head to the side, looking at him, still with his eyes so wide, like he was begging, desperate, and Kuroo wanted nothing more than to run away with him and never have to worry about their social statuses again.

“I know, Tsukki, I know. Why don’t you-”

That was when a thought crossed his mind, it was almost too tempting that he couldn't help but let it slip out.

“Why don’t you cum for me, and then why don’t we run away together, just the two of us.”

It was a completely insane request, and Kuroo only meant it in a half serious way as he said it, but as that familiar stickly liquid splattered them both, getting on Kuroo’s hand and reaching up to Tsukishima’s chin, he thought it might not be a bad idea.

Kuroo wasn't too far after Tsukishima, well with all of the tension they had built up today, it came as no surprise that it didn't take him long. He loved looking at the look on Tsukishima’s face right after he came, the look like he was completely verjoyed t be here with Kuroo, a peaceful look as if he was just about to fall asleep.

It was hard for Kuroo not to admire it as they both laid collapsed on the bed. He let his hand rest on top of Tsukishima ehad, rubbing those blond locks of his as he felt his heartbeat rest against his chest. Their hands and legs seemed to be perfectly entagnled with each other, and in this moment Kuroo made no move to make any sort of sexual advances at him, he was just there, admiring him, wanting nothing more than to stay like this forever.

However, it was Tsukishima who became the surprinsg one this time. Lifting his head up and resting his chin on Kuroo’s chest, a look of determination on his face as he spoke, and Kuroo though he was dreaming.

“Why don’t we? Let’s run away together, Sir Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw some art while I was on tumblr last night and a friend more or less convinced me to write something like this. So enjoy. <3 I've been in a very explicit mood recently.  
> I don't feel like this is very good, but I still hope you guys liked it even if it was just a little bit. Maybe one day I'll finally write that chaptered victorian AU fic I've been meaning to write.


End file.
